Pokemon Criminal Catchers
by Captain Bones
Summary: After having three different fights with Ash, Misty runs away. While walking back home she hears a gang of criminals planning a robbery. Before she can tell Officer Jenny she was kidnapped. When Ash & co. heard about it. They planned to save her.


Pokemon Criminal Catchers By Captain Bones

Summary: After having three different fights with Ash, Misty runs away. While walking back to Cerulean, she hears a gang of criminals planning a robbery at a jewelry store in Saffron City. Before she can tell Officer Jenny she is discovered and kidnapped. When Ash & co. hears about Misty's capture they plan to save her. Can they do it? Will the police catch the crooks?  
And why is Team Rocket helping?

_  
Cast

Heroes: Ash 14 Misty 15 Brock 17 May 11 Max 7 Drew 10 Pikachu???

Villains: Jessie 20 James 20 Meowth?

Narr: Today we find our heroes taking a break from heading to Sliver Town where May hopes to enter her next contest.

May: Squirtle Ice Beam!

Squirtle used Ice Beam and almost lost control.

Max: How is it going May?

May: Great!

Brock: It looks like Squirtle is getting better.

Misty: Squirtle is able to control its Ice Beam now.

May: You think so Misty?

Misty: I know so.

Max: You sound like you know a lot about water Pokemon.

Misty: I do.

Ash: Misty is a water Pokemon trainer.

Misty: Yeah. In fact I am the leader of the Cerulean City Gym!

May: You really didn't need to tell us that.

Max: The reason why May and I heard so much about you is because Ash told us about you.

Misty: Is that true Ash?

Ash: It's sure is Misty.

Brock: But what about me?

Ash: I told May and Max about you before you showed up.

Brock: Oh.

Misty: Please tell me how you found them Brock.

Brock: When I arrived in Hoenn, I met up with Professor Birth, and he told me that Ash were going to Kanazumi City.

Misty: WOW.

Brock: So I headed that way too and I found them in trouble.

Misty: What happen?

Ash: We were being attacked by a flock of Tallows.

May: We thought it was over for us.

Max: But out of nowhere Brock came with his Forretres.

They were having some refreshments and everything was quiet until May spoke up.

May: We better get going I don't want to be late for the contest.

Brock: But May the contest is in two weeks.

Max: And it will take us two days to get there.

Misty: You still have a lot of time to train your Pokemon.

May: Thanks Misty.

Ash: I could've told you that.

Misty: Then why didn't you? Man you are so dense.

Ash: Am not!

Misty: Are too!

Ash: Am not!

Misty: Are too!

Ash: Am not!

Misty: Are too!

Brock: Guys! Guys, stop!

Ash & Misty: (Shoving Brock) But out Brock!

Brock: Come on you two, cut it out!

Misty: Stay out of this!

Ash: Yeah! This is between me and Misty!

Brock: But if you two don't stop fighting, I might not be able to cook dinner.

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi Pikachu.

Misty: Well, he started it.

Ash: Did not!

Misty: Did too!

May: (In a worried tone) Oh boy.

Max: Here we go again.

Ash: Did not!

Misty: Did too!

While Ash and Misty kelp arguing Pikachu got between them and tried to stop them for fighting.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Did not!

Misty: Did too!

Ash: Not!

Misty: Too!

Ash: Not!

Misty: Too!

Ash: Not!

Misty: Too!

Pikachu tried to calm Ash and Misty down, but no avail.

Max: This has gotta stop.

May: Why do they argue?

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore, so he started to use Thunderbolt.

Max: Look May.

May: What's Pikachu doing?

Brock: Pikachu is going to use Thunderbolt to make Ash and Misty stop arguing.

May & Max: What?!

Pikachu: Piiiiiii kaaaaaaa!

Ash & Misty: (Looking down) No Pikachu!

Pikachu: Chuuuuuu!

Ash and Misty streamed in pain while being shocked by Pikachu.

Brock: Now that they stopped fighting, I'll start cooking dinner.

May & Max: OK.

Somewhere

Team Rocket was in their Meowth balloon.

Jessie: What do you see down there?

James: Nothing.

Meowth: Any sign of DA twoerps James?

James: Nope.

Meowth: Where are dey?

Jessie & James: Good question.

Back to our heroes

Ash, Misty and May were watching their Pokemon play until Brock called them.

Brock: Dinner time!

Misty was carrying her Azurill to the table, while she had a strange feeling in her mind.

Ash: What's wrong Misty?

Misty: I don't know.

May: Are you OK?

Max: She looks OK to me.

Misty: I'm fine.

May: If you say so.

At the table

Ash: All right yummy food!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: (Looking at Ash) you seem really excited.

Ash: I'm just happy that we can eat now.

Brock: So lets eat!

Ash, Misty, May & Max: Yea!

Misty: (Thinking) what is this strange feeling?

Azurill: Azurill?

Misty: (Thinking) Ash? Is it how I feel about Ash?

Misty's strange feeling disappeared from her when May spoke.

May: I hope Drew is not in this contest.

Misty: Why May?

May: Every time I go against Drew in Pokemon contests, he always beats me.

Max: He also beat May at the Grand Festival in Hoenn.

Misty: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Ash: But everybody cheered for her at the end of the match.

Misty: Really?

May: Yea.

Max: Even our mom.

When they all finished eating dinner, May continued training her Pokemon.

Ash: So Misty when did you learn to control a Gyarados?

Misty: It's hard to explain.

Ash: Really?

Misty: I just say it happen while I was at home.

Brock: What happen?

Misty: I can't tell you.

Ash: Come on Misty, don't be a chicken.

Misty: (Angry) I am not a chicken you little twerp!

Ash: Misty, tell me.

Misty: I can't do it. Just leave me alone for a little bit.

Ash: OK.

Max: Why are you acting like you wanting Misty to leave?

Misty was shocked. She can't believe that Max just said.

Ash: I'm not acting like that Max!

Pikachu was upset about Max's question.

Max: Then you want Misty to leave.

Misty: (Starting to cry) what?!

Ash: No. It's not true!

May: What's going on?

Brock: We wanted to know what Misty did to overcome her fear of Gyarados.

Max: Fear of Gyarados?

Ash: Misty was afraid of Gyarados while she traveled with Brock and me.

Misty: You don't even know how long I was afraid of Gyarados.

Ash: You never told us.

Brock: We never asked her why Ash.

Misty: And I had a good reason why I was afraid.

Ash: I don't care what the reason is.

Misty: You should care!

Ash: No I don't!

Misty: Yes you do!

Ash: No I don't!

Misty: Yes you do!

May: Not another fight.

Brock: Misty, you're not afraid of Gyarados anymore so why won't you tell us what happen at home?

Misty: It almost ended my life.

Ash: I wouldn't care about that.

Everyone even Misty couldn't believe what Ash just said.

Misty: (With tears in her eyes) then you don't care about me.

Ash: What are you saying Misty?

Misty: (Crying) I guess you don't want me around. Maybe Max was right.

Max: Wait a second Misty.

May: Misty, please don't cry.

Misty: (Stopped Crying) I wish you good luck on winning the Pokemon contest May.

Max: She'll win Misty.

May: Thanks Max.

Misty: (Crying Again) Now that Ash wants me to leave, I'll go now.

Ash: No Misty! Don't go!

Misty: (Still Crying) Goodbye!

Misty ran off as fast as she could while she was crying.

Ash: Misty, come back!

May: She can't hear you Ash. She's already too far away.

Max: Man, she is a fast runner.

Brock: (Mad at Ash) Now you done it Ash!

Ash: I wasn't talking about what happen at home!

Brock: (Still mad at Ash) Well I was!

Ash: I didn't know that.

Max: Now you do.

May: Let's go find her.

Brock: It's getting dark, we should spend the night here, and find her in the morning.

Max: Hey look a Pokemon Center!

May: Can we sleep in there tonight Brock? My Pokemon might need a checkup.

Brock: Good idea.

Ash: Then let's go!

While they ran to the Pokemon Center, they were unaware that Drew was watching them from a high hill.

Drew: I better keep an eye on them in case Team Rocket finds them.

Meanwhile Misty and her Azurill were camping somewhere not far away.

Misty: (With tears in her eyes) I can't believe he wanted me to leave him. I love him.

Azurill: Azurill?

Misty: Let's sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we'll go back home to Cerulean.

Later that night

Max: (asleep) Misty

May: (asleep) Misty

Brock: (asleep) Misty

Ash: (asleep) Misty

Pikachu: (asleep) Pika

Drew was watching them though the window

Drew: May, I will help you and your friends find Misty.

The next morning

Ash: (Waking up) what time is it?

May: Only 6:00.

Max: It such a beautiful day.

Brock: Let's get some breakfast.

Ash: Then we can find Misty!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Drew: (Looking from outside) and I will help you.

May: Do you have the feeling we'll being watched?

Meanwhile Misty reached the entrance to Saffron City.

Misty: Saffron City. Let's go find a place to eat breakfast.

Misty finds a restaurant and enters.

Waitress: Good morning young lady. Can I take your order?

Misty: Two pancakes, two bacon and Orange Juice please.

After breakfast Misty paid for the food and left the restaurant.

Misty: Before we leave this city lets visit the Gym leader Sabrina, so you can meet her Azurill.

Azurill: Azurill

Just then she heard a group of people talking.

Misty: I wonder what's going on.

Misty looked behind a car and saw four men.

Misty: The Tool Gang! But why are there only four of them?

The men were known as Rex McRoy, Jake Toucan, Steve Teeth and Paul feather.

Jake: What's up boss?

Rex: At 4:00 we will rob this jewelry store.

Steve: That's odd.

Paul: What do you mean?

Steve: Is it just me or are we being watched?

Rex looked and saw a Pelipper.

Rex: It's just a Pelipper.

Jake: They are found in Hoenn.

Misty: (Quietly) I gotta tell Officer Jenny.

Before Misty started to run she found herself face to face with a seven feet tall man with black skin.

Misty: Who are you?

The Man: Joey Condor.

Joey grabbed Misty and carried her to Rex.

Rex: What to you got there Joey?

Joey: A young spy.

Steve: She looks familiar.

Joey dropped Misty and she fell to the ground at Rex's feet.

Rex: Well, well, well Misty Waterflower. Long time no see.

Misty: You might have escaped last time Rex, but you won't this time.

Jake: What should we do with her boss?

Paul: Should we kill her?

Rex: No!

Steve: Send her to Outer Space?

Rex: No!

Joey: What are your orders?

Rex: She's our hostage. Take her into the car, and hold her.

Joey: Yes Rex.

Rex: Back to the Hideout.

As the Tool Gang went in their car with Misty, Misty's old friend Sakura called the police.

Somewhere not far from Saffron

Jessie: Where are those twerps?

James: We gotta get that Pikachu.

Meowth: Look yous guys a sign.

The sign read WANTED! THE TOOL GANG, DEAD OR ALIVE, $500,000 REWARD.

Jessie: If we catch those crooks.

James: We can win the reward.

Team Rocket spotted Ash and company searching for Misty.

Meowth: It's da twoerps!

James: There entering the city.

Jessie: Let's follow them.

James & Meowth: Right

Jessie's Wobbuffet came out of its Pokeball.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

In Saffron City

Ash: Misty!

Brock: Misty!

May: Misty!

Max: Misty!

Pikachu: Pika!

All five: Misty!

Ash: Misty! Where are you?

May: Please answer!

Max: We need to talk! Come on.

Brock: Misty, come back!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Just then a giant machine appears in front of them.

Ash: What's that?

Then Team Rocket appears on top of it.

Jessie: Prepare of trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: As evil & old as the Galaxy!

James: Send here to fulfill our destiny!

Meowth: With me!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: And Meowth too!

Jessie: Where ever there's peace in the Universe!

James: Team Rocket!

Meowth: Will be dere!

Team Rocket: To make everything worse!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Chimecho: Chime! Chime!

Ash: Team Rocket!

Brock: We don't have time for this!

May: We are busy now!

Max: So go away!

Jessie: We'll go away.

James: And leave you alone.

Meowth: After we have dat Pikachu.

All of a sudden a familiar trainer appears in front of Team Rocket.

May: (Surprised) Drew!

Drew: If you want Ash's Pikachu, you will have to get by me first.

Ash, Brock, May and Max: (surprised) what!?

Jessie: Very well.

Drew: Go Roselia!

Roselia: Roselia!

Jessie: Go Seviper!

Seviper: Seviper!

Before they begun to battle they were interrupted by a news report on a large screen.

Reporter: About two hours ago the Tool Gang left Saffron City without any stolen items. We take you to Robert with a report in Saffron.

Robert: Thanks Nick. I standing here with Officer Jenny So what happen?

Jenny: The Tool Gang was here, then they left and there was no robbery, however we been informed that a Pokemon trainer was kidnapped by them.

Robert: Any idea who it was.

Jenny: A water Pokemon trainer.

Robert: Do you have the name?

Jenny: Not just any water Pokemon trainer. They kidnapped Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City's Gym leader.

Ash and company were shocked when they heard that. Team Rocket was also shocked.

Jenny: I will reward $500,000 to anyone that turns them in to me.

Robert: Experts believe that Misty knows what crime they planned, and might return. Reporting live from Saffron City this is Robert Savage. Kanto news.

After the news was over Drew spoke first.

Drew: Guys if it's okay with you I want help you save her.

May: I don't know.

Max: But May.

Brock: Five people will have a better chance.

Ash: I agree. You're in, Drew.

Jessie: You mean eight.

James: We are willing to help too.

Meowth: Ya. We just want da reward.

May: Do you think we can trust them?

Ash: Well.

Brock: We can use all the help we have Ash.

Max: What do we got to lose?

Ash: OK. But if you try any tricks, we will tell Office Jenny that you are Team Rocket.

Team Rocket: We understand.

Wobbuffet appears again.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

At the Hideout

Jake tied Misty's wrists together while Paul tied her ankles together.

Rex: OK. It's your turn, Steve.

When Jake and Paul put Misty's wrists and ankles together Steve tied her wrists and ankles together.

Steve: Why should we tie her up like this Rex?

Rex: Just to spice things up a little.

Joey put a gag over her mouth, so she couldn't yell help.

Rex: Final step Joey.

Joey: Yes boss.

Joey locked Misty into a cell, and left her to join the orders to there meeting.

Misty looked around and saw a small glass cage hanging on the ceiling, and inside was her Azurill.

At the table

Paul: We are ready boss.

Rex: Alright men back to Saffron City!

At Saffron City

Ash: We need a plan.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Ash: What's wrong Pikachu?

Pikachu: (Pointing) Pi

Drew: Something is coming!

Jessie: Quick let's hide.

They all hid when they saw a black car stop at a Jewelry Store.

Brock: Look.

Meowth: It's da Tool Gang!

Max: What should we do?

James: I have a plan.

May: What is it?

James: If we get in the trunk they will lead us to their Hideout.

Jessie: That's a brilliant idea.

Ash: Then let's get in there, before they come back.

The plan was successful.

As the gang drove away the store's owner yelled for help.

Scott: Help police!

Jenny: What's up?

Scott: I've been robbed!

Jenny: Don't worry, we will catch them.

Scott: How?

Jenny: A guy with blue hair, a lady with red hair and their Meowth has a tracking device.

A while later

Ash and the other got out of the trunk after the crooks ran in the house.

Brock: The lights are on up there.

Max: They might be up there.

May: Let's sneak in and find Misty.

James: OK. But be quiet.

Jessie: First we need a plan.

Ash: I have one.

Drew: What is it Ash?

Ash: While we search for Misty, Meowth will lure them out of the house.

Jessie: And when they come out James and I will net them.

Drew: My Flygon will attract there attention to Meowth.

James: And Meowth will lure the crooks in our trap.

Meowth: How do I lure dem out of dere?

Max: Take some jewels and run out.

Meowth: Good idea.

May: Should we get started?

James: Yes. We must.

Ash: For her sake.

Brock: I agree everyone in position.

Ash, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Pikachu and Meowth tiptoed in the house while Jessie and James hid behind the car with a net.

May: Drew let your Flygon out.

Drew did so and told Flygon his orders.

Drew: Are you ready Meowth?

Meowth: Ready.

Ash: (Quietly) Come on let's find Misty.

May, Max, Brock and Drew: (Quietly) Right.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Shhhh. Quiet Pikachu.

Flygon flew to the second floor with Meowth on its back.

Meowth: Flygon, I hear dem.

Meowth jumped off of Flygon and peeked in the door.

Rex: Well, you did good boys. It was a clean job, and nice get away.

Jake: Hey boss what are we going to do with Misty?

Rex: We'll just keep her as our prisoner, Jake.

Joey: What's our next robbery?

Rex: Tomorrow we will rob a beautiful mansion at 10:00 at night.

Quietly Meowth took 5 jewels and prepared to lure the crooks in their trap.

Meowth: (Quietly) OK Flygon let's do dis.

Rex: Now Paul you take the side entrance, and Steve you take the-.

Rex was interrupted when they saw Flygon fly above them.

Rex: What?

Jake: What's this?

Steve: A Flygon.

Paul: What's it doing here?

Joey: How did it get in here?

Flygon flew out of the room and made the crooks see Meowth.

Rex: Hey you!

Jake: Where do think your going with those jewels?

Meowth: Dere mine now.

Meowth ran off.

Rex: After him!

The crooks chased Meowth.

Meowth: (Thinking) Da plan is working.

Somewhere downstairs

Ash: Misty!

Brock: Did anybody find her?

Ash: No.

Drew: Not me.

Max: I haven't

Pikachu: Pikachu

Ash: (In a sad voice) this is all my fault.

Brock: Why Ash?

Before Ash could answer Brock's question May found Misty's cell and spoke first.

May: Guys, over here.

They looked inside and saw Misty sleeping in her cell while tied up and gagged.

Ash: Misty!

Misty woke up and when she saw Ash she was surprised.

Drew: Here is the key May.

May unlocked the cell door then opened it.

Max: Don't move Misty.

Brock: We'll untie you!

While Brock, May, Max, and Drew untied her Ash remove the gag.

Misty: (Happy) Ash you came to save me!

May: Where is your Azurill?

Misty: (Pointing up) up there.

Ash: How are we going to get it down?

Brock: Leave it to me Ash.

Brock let out his Mudkip.

Max: How will Mudkip help?

Brock: Mudkip Water Gun!

Mudkip used Water Gun on the ceiling to loosen the chain that hanged Azurill's glass cell.

May: It's not working Brock.

Brock: You're right. Mudkip return!

Misty: Don't worry Azurill! We'll get you down!

Azurill: Azurill!

Azurill was happy that Misty was free.

Ash: Torkoal I choose you!

Torkoal: Torkoal.

Ash: Torkoal use Flamethrower on that chain now!

As Torkoal did, the metal chain melted and Azurill's cage began to fall.

Misty: Azurill!

Misty caught the cage just in time.

May: (Giving Misty the key) Here is the key Misty.

Misty unlocked the lock on the glass cage and got Azurill out.

Misty: Are you OK Azurill?

Azurill: (Hugging Misty) Azurill.

Ash: Let's get outta here.

Misty: Yeah! This place gives me the creeps.

May, Brock, Max and Drew: Right!

Outside

Meowth: (Standing on the car) Hey yous guys!

Paul: There he is!

Rex: Get him!

When the crooks were a foot away from the car Jessie and James jump over the car and netted the gang.

Jessie: We did it!

James: We caught the Tool Gang!

Meowth: Victory!

Wobbuffet got out of his Pokeball once again.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

All of a sudden they heard sirens.

Rex: Oh no it's the police!

A few police cars and a patty wagon appeared at the area.

Jenny: Tool Gang your under arrest!

Rex: It was a trap.

Jenny: Where is Misty?

Just then Ash and Co. came out of the house.

Misty: I'm over here!

Rex: Ahhhh, she escaped!

Jessie: We are the ones that caught the crooks with the net.

Jenny: Then I shall give you three the $500,000 cash as your reward for catching the Tool Gang.

After Team Rocket got their reward they turned to Ash.

Jessie: We'll let you go this time twerp, but next time you won't be so lucky.

Quickly Team Rocket ran off with the reward.

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's dashing off again!

Ash: Well there they go.

Misty: Ash. Thanks for coming to rescue me.

Ash: That's what best friends are for Misty.

Misty: But I thought you hated me for all the fights we had and what you said earlier!

Ash: I didn't know you were talking about what happen at the Gym.

Drew: I hate to interrupt, but it would be a good idea to get to town and have dinner.

May: Yeah.

Max: We skipped lunch to save Misty.

Brock: It's a long walk to the nearest town.

Jenny: I can give you a ride, if you like.

Ash: Thanks Office Jenny!

When the patty wagon drove off to take The Tool Gang to Jail, Ash and his friends went in the police cars to go to the nearest town.

Brock: (Thinking) why can't I be with Officer Jenny?

Drew: (Thinking) I hope I'll be able to tell May how I feel about her.

After they returned to Saffron City the cars pulled over at the same restaurant Misty was at earlier.

Jenny: I hope you enjoy your dinner.

Brock: Officer Jenny may I ask you a question?

Jenny: Sure.

Misty: (Looking at Max) that's our cue.

Max: Right.

Misty: I'll take the right, you get the left.

Max: OK.

Brock: If you're not too busy, you and I can go out an-- Ahhhh!

Misty & Max: (Pulling Brock's ears) come on, Romeo.

Brock: Oh no not both ears!

Ash: Let's go in.

In the Restaurant

Waitress: Good evening, can I take your order?

Ash: I like a hamburger, with fries.

Misty: Me too with cheese.

May: Three Hot dogs.

Max: A ham sandwich.

Brock: I like a hamburger too.

Drew: And I want a Steak please.

Waitress: What do you like to drink?

Misty: Pink Lemonade.

Ash: Orange Juice.

May: Apple Juice.

Max: Tomato Juice.

Brock: Root Beer.

Drew: Grapefruit Juice.

While they were eating their dinner, Misty started to fear her feelings of Ash.

Max: Where is your Azurill Misty?

Misty: It's asleep in my backpack.

Drew: May I hope you win the contest, because I won't be in it.

May: Why not?

Drew: My mother is sick and my dad has to go somewhere, so he wants me to take care of her.

Brock: But Drew! It might take you longer to collect all five Kanto ribbons.

Drew: Maybe so Brock, but my mom might die from her sickness.

Misty: I know how you feel Drew.

Drew: You do?

Misty: Yea. My mother died by cancer when I was six years old.

Ash: So Misty you meet the Tool Gang before haven't you?

Misty: Of course. It happens when I went shopping with my sisters.

Begin Flashback

Daisy: Hey Misty. Come here.

Misty: What is it?

Daisy: Look at this kimono.

Daisy shows her a pink kimono with blue bubbles and red flowers.

Author's Notes: It's the kimono that Misty was wearing in the Pokemon episode The Ghost of Maiden's Peak.

Misty: It's beautiful.

Daisy: Do you like it?

Misty: Yeah. Wait until Violet and Lily see it.

Daisy: Just wait until you see yourself wearing it.

Before Misty could reply, there were sounds of screaming people.

Misty: What's going on?

Daisy: Let's go see.

They arrived at the scene and saw a Gang of seven men holding tools.

The Gang's Leader: Listen up! I am Rex McRoy the leader of the Tool Gang, and if you don't move we won't harm you!

Violet and Lily found Misty and Daisy watching the Tool Gang getting ready to rob.

Violet: What's going on?

Daisy: Look over there.

Rex: Alright put all your money in the bag.

Lily: It's a robbery!

Misty started to move closer to the scene.

Daisy: Like what are you doing Misty?

Misty: I'm going to stop them with my water Pokemon.

Violet: What?

Lily: Misty, don't!

Misty appeared at the area.

Misty: Stop!

Jake: Look Boss.

Rex: What's this?

Steve: A girl who trying to stop us.

Rex: Listen young lady, don't try to stop us, or you will regret it.

Man #6: We will rob this place.

Misty: Then I'll make you give up!

Man#7: (Laughing) How?

Misty: (Throwing her Pokeball) Go Starmie!

The Tool Gang was shocked when they saw her Starmie.

Paul: She has Pokemon!

Misty: Starmie Water Gun!

Starmie fired its Water Gun and hit 2 men.

Everyone who saw it was surprised.

Joey: You plan to defeat us with water Pokemon?

Misty: Yes. I am Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City's Gym leader!

Jake: The Gym leader!?

Rex: Ha! You can't win. It's five on one!

While Misty was holding another Pokeball, her sisters came to her with Pokeballs in their hands.

Steve: We can't beat Pokemon.

Joey: Rex we're out numbered!

Jake: What should we do boss?

Rex: Retreat!

The five crooks ran out of the store without the cash and got away in their car.

Misty: (Looking sad) they escaped.

Daisy: Don't be sad Misty.

Violet: Yeah. Like you got 2 of them.

The two that were left behind were Alan Saw and Tom Clipper.

The cash register: Thanks for your help.

Misty: I was glad to help.

Just then the police arrived to arrest the two crooks.

Jenny: Misty Waterflower although the other five escaped I thank you for helping us catch those two!

The cash register: And to since you saved my store the kimono is yours for free.

Misty: You were going buy that for me.

Daisy: Like Of course Misty.

End Flashback

Ash: Misty?

Misty: Yes?

Ash: I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you were talking what happen at your Gym.

Brock: Ash knows now, because I told him that after you ran away.

Ash: Please forgive me Misty.

Misty: I forgive you Ash. But can you forgive me for arguing with you and running away?

Ash: Sure.

Misty: Thanks Ash.

Ash: By the way, can you tell us why you were afraid of Gyarados?

Misty: OK

May: Great!

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: It all began when I was just a baby. I was at a beach.

Max: Oh a beach.

Misty: I crawled into the mouth of a sleeping Gyarados. When it woke up it closed his mouth.

Brock: Oh god.

Misty: Then a few seconds later it spat me out and I started to cry.

Ash: Misty.

Pikachu: Pika.

Drew: So you were afraid of it since that day.

Misty: Right.

May: So how did you overcome your fear?

Misty: It all started when I returned to Cerulean City. There was a news report about a Gym being shut down by the Pokemon Intelligence Agency.

Brock: Shut down?

Misty: Yea. Then somebody said that they were coming to Cerulean City. So I head to the Gym while I hoped to get there before they do.

Ash: You made it right?

Misty: Right. And when I got inside I heard voices.

Misty spotted talking to rest her voice.

Max: PIA? Geez.

Misty: They came from members of my sister's fan club and a Nurse Joy.

May: What was going on?

Misty: There was a Gyarados in the pool. It was on a rampage. And worse of all it was so fast I couldn't returned it into its Pokeball.

Brock: What about Horsea and Starmie?

Misty: I saw them when Nurse Joy and I went downstairs into the basement of the Gym. After I told Nurse Joy the reason I was afraid I told myself that must face my fear.

Drew: What did you do?

Misty: I got dressed in my mermaid costume. I did underwater show with Magikarp before it evolved into Gyarados. I thought if I swim in the pool, Gyarados might calm down.

May: You have a mermaid costume?

Misty: Yeah. Would you to see it when we go to the Gym?

Max: I like to see you wear it.

May: Me too, while you are swimming.

Ash: You should see Misty. She can swim like a real mermaid with that costume on!

Drew: Do you think so Ash?

Ash: Brock and I saw her, and she was really good.

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Drew: She was?

Brock: Of course. She is a water Pokemon trainer Drew.

May: Misty is also an excellent swimmer.

Max: Did Gyarados calm down?

Misty: Well, It watched me swim with my water Pokemon until it roared at me. The roar scared me. Then it swam around the pool creating a whirlpool! The other water Pokemon and I was trapped in it!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: I was drowning. And I passed out. When I opened my eyes I saw Horsea pushing me up to the surface and I passed out again.

Ash: But you survived.

Misty: After I passed out the second time I had a dream, about seeing you and Brock. You asked me why am I was with you where we were.

Ash: Let me get this right. Y---

Ash was interrupted by Brock.

Brock: Let's skip the dream.

Max: Yea this might be a long story.

Ash: What do you think Misty?

Misty: OK

May: All right!

Misty: I woke up, and found myself on a couch still wearing my mermaid costume. Then I thanked myself that I was still alive. After I put on my clothes I tried to send Gyarados back in its Pokeball, but I failed.

Drew: So what did you do Misty?

Misty: I lower a cage to trap Gyarados, so it won't harm the other Pokemon. After that it begged on the bags trying to escape. Just then it fired a Hydro Pump through the cage bars and out of the pool. I was scared again.

Brock: Then what happen?

Misty: I wished my sisters were at home. And I believed that I don't have what it takes to be a Gym leader.

May: (In a sad tone) Oh Misty.

Misty: Ash do you remember those 3 guys we saw in Viridian City?

Ash: Yeah.

Misty: They came to the Gym to take over!

Max: They did?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu?

Misty One of them challenged me to a battle, for the right to be the Cerulean City's Gym leader.

Brock: That mean if he won you will have no place to live!

Max: In other words no home!

Misty: Right. Nurse Joy was the referee. It a 2 on 2 battle. I released Staryu and he released Hitmonchan.

May: But Hitmonchan can't swim.

Misty: Hitmonchan pretended to drown, so I told to Staryu to save it. When Staryu got close Hitmonchan punched it towards a rock in the water making Staryu lose the round. But after I said that he cheated Nurse Joy agreed and the round goes to me.

Ash: What about Gyarados?

Misty: Gyarados was watching to battle. In round 2 I released Corsola and he released Tentacruel.

Brock: Tentacruel huh?

Misty: Tentacruel used Bubble Beam to knock out my Corsola, but Corsola used Recover.

Drew: That was a smart move Misty.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: After I ordered Corsola to use Tackle, the other 2 guys released their Tentacruel.

Max: What a way to cheat.

Misty: Then one of the Tentacruel knocked Corsola into a rock next to Gyarados' cage. Nurse Joy told them that 3 on 1 are against the rules. Then the guy I was battling said something that didn't mean since.

May: Who are they Misty?

Misty: Chin, Rin, and San. Chin is the one I battled. I told Chin that he was afraid to battle me by himself.

Ash: And then?

Misty: And then they got mad and told the Tentacruels to use Poison Sting on Corsola. Gyarados was in shock on how Corsola was attacked.

Misty stopping speaking to rest her voice again.

Brock: Let's eat while we wait for Misty to get her voice back.

Ash, May, Max and Drew: Right.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty nodded.

Waitress: (Returning to the table) how is everything going?

Ash: Fine.

Waitress :( Moving from the table) OK.

Misty got her voice back.

Misty: OK guys.

Ash: Misty's voice is back.

Misty: When I saw Corsola out cold I dived in the pool to save it. While I was in the water Nurse Joy disqualified them.

Drew: That's what they get for not playing by the rules.

Misty: As soon as I caught Corsola I swam back to the surface, and Gyarados was watching me.

May: Do you have any idea what it was thinking Misty?

Misty: No. But I believe that something was going though its mind.

Brock: It could be something about you.

Max: Or something else.

Ash: What's the rest of the story?

Misty: Well when I reached the surface I put Corsola on platform, and asked it was it OK

Max: Was it OK?

Misty: Yes. Then Chin had tried to make Nurse Joy change his mind.

Ash: What did he do?

Misty: He told the Tentacruels to use Poison Sting on Gyarados. When they did, Nurse Joy told them to call off their Tentacruel, and they wanted her to reverse her decision. And she didn't.

Drew: So the Tentacruels kelp on attacking Gyarados right?

Misty: Right. So I dived in the pool risked my life to protect Gyarados.

May: How?

Misty: To protect Gyarados I used myself as a shield, so-.

Misty was cut off by Brock.

Brock: Sorry to interrupt, but that means you were hit by Tentacruel's Poison Sting.

Max: What?

Ash: Misty! How did you survive that?

Misty: Gyarados saw me get hit, and it couldn't believe that I would put my life in danger to save it. When they stopped the Tentacruel in the middle used Tackle on me. When I hit the cage, I let out some air, black out and started to float up to the surface. Gyarados looked at me, and it was in shock. A couple of seconds later I was sinking.

Ash: So that's what you mean when you said it almost ended your life.

Misty nodded and she took a slip of her drink before she continued telling the others her story.

Misty: While I was sinking Gyarados started to bang on the bars of the cage trying to escape. After one big bang it breaks the cage and carried me to the surface on its huge eyebrows.

Drew: What happen next?

Misty: When Gyarados was high in the air, I woke up and couldn't believe that Gyarados saved my life.  
And then it dived back in the water, and the splash that Gyarados created got Chin, Rin and San all wet.

Misty stopped speaking to rest her voice, and took a bite of her cheese burger.

May: Why did you, Ash and Brock split up?

Misty: My oldest sister Daisy won a tickles to a trip around the world, and she was able to bring Violet and Lily along.

Max: Whoa.

Misty: So they wanted me to come home to watch over the Gym while they are seeing the world.

Brock: I had to go back home to run some errands and stuff.

Drew: You must of felt sad to go to Hoenn without them Ash.

Ash: I was Drew.

May: Let's let Misty finish your story.

Max: Yeah.

Ash, Drew and Brock: OK

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: Chin got angry and he told his Tentacruel to use Bite. But Gyarados whacks it away with its tail. Then Rin told his Tentacruel to use Bubblebeam Attack, and Gyarados counters back by using Barrier Attack. After that San told his Tentacruel to use Hydro Pump and I told Gyarados to use Hyper Beam. When it hit the Tentacruels they flew right through the roof and up in the sky.

Brock: Did it make a hole?

Misty: Yeah. Then Gyarados was heading towards the surface while I was still on top of its eyebrows. Chin, Rin and San got scared, and I told Gyarados to use Hydro Pump and the guys went through the hole and blasted off. Just like Team Rocket.

Ash: I guess it was their turn to blastoff.

Misty: And when it was over, Gyarados took me to the diving board. When I jumped on to the diving board, I thanked Gyarados and it rubbed me with its face. When it did I was happy.

May: So that's how you overcome your fear of Gyarados!

Misty: Then I asked Gyarados to return to its Pokeball, and it agreed. After that Nurse Joy congratulated me for a job well done. And finally she said that the Gym will stay open.

Max: Why did she say that?

Misty: She is part of the PIA too.

Drew: So all that happened while Ash and the other were in Hoenn.

Ash: How were you able talk underwater Misty?

Misty: Gosh, I'm not sure.

May: It's a good thing you brought Gyarados with you to Hoenn.

Brock: Let's finish eating our dinner.

Ash, Misty, May, Max and Drew: OK

Pikachu: Pikachu.

After finishing their dinner, Drew paid the bill for the food.

Outside the restaurant

Misty: Well I guess we shall leave.

Drew: May?

May: Yes?

Drew: There is something I need to tell you.

May: What is it Drew?

Drew: May, we may be rivals, and we might battle against each other again in the Kanto Grand Festival, but I never hated you. Even when we first meet.

Max: What is he talking about Brock?

Brock: I'm not sure, but I might get a clue in a moment.

May: (Looking worried) Drew?

Drew: It's just that.

Misty: I think Drew is hiding something from May.

Ash: I agree.

Drew: (Looking at May) the truth is, I...

Drew was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

Drew: (Holding his cell phone) Hello?

May: Huh?

Drew Hi!

Max: I wonder who is calling him.

Drew: Yea.

Max: Me too.

Drew: Really? OK I'm on my way. Bye.

May: Who was it Drew?

Drew: It was my dad; he wants to come home right away.

Max: So you're leaving now.

Drew: Yes I am.

May: Won't we meet again?

Drew: We will, and when we do I will tell you want I wanted to say.

Drew walked away from the group.

Brock: Let's get to the Pokemon Center, so we can spend the night inside.

Misty: You're right. I am getting cold out here.

Azurill: Azurill.

Ash: Then let's go!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

At the Pokemon Center

Ash: We like to have 2 rooms please

Nurse Joy: You five are lucky; those are the only rooms we have left.

May: Is there enough room for all of us.

Nurse Joy: Of course young lady. Room 14 has a queen size bed.

Max: What about the other one?

Nurse Joy: It had two twin beds. That's Room 15. Here are the keys to the rooms

Misty: Thank you.

Brock: Before we go about you and I Owwwwww!

Misty and Max: (Pulling Brock's ears) let's go inside Brock.

Nurse Joy: Good night.

8:00 P.M.

May: Max, you sleep with Ash and Brock. I'll sleep with Misty.

Max: Why May?

Misty: We girls should be in the same room.

Ash: Misty does have a point. Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi.

Brock: Now since that is settled, let go in.

Max: (Turning to Ash and Brock) our room number is 14.

May: That means Misty and I are in room 15.

Misty: Your right May.

Ash: (Going in his room) we'll see you girls in the morning.

Misty and May: Good night.

In room 14

Brock: It's a good thing that the girls are in a different room.

Max: I wonder what will they are going to do.

Ash: Let's watch some TV.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Brock: OK But keep it down. All the other people in the building are sleeping.

Max: Nah. May wouldn't go to sleep this early.

In room 15

May: It's 8:15. What do you like to do Misty?

Misty didn't reply. She just sat in the bed with her head down and a sad look on her face.

May: Misty? What's wrong Misty?

Misty: Well. It just that I love Ash. But I'm so scared to tell him.

May: Why?

Misty: He might not feel the same way May.

May: Misty, you'll never know if you don't tell him.

Misty: But I can't. He might reject me.

May: You got to tell him. You can't keep it a secret forever Misty.

Misty: I could tell him tomorrow night, if I am alone with him.

May: Don't worry Misty. I'll take care of that.

Misty: Thanks May.

May: So? What would you like to do before we go to sleep?

Misty: Let's play a game of cards.

May: What game? War?

Misty: No. Old Maid.

May: Old Maid?

Misty: (Holding a Joker card) This Joker card will be the Old Maid.

May: OK

Back in room 14

Ash: I wonder what Misty was doing when she left us.

Brock: We'll ask her.

Max: Now?!

Brock: No. Tomorrow while we eat breakfast.

Ash: Good idea Brock.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Brock: I'm going to sleep now.

Ash: Me too.

Max: Me three.

Back in room 15

Misty: I win.

May: You're really good at this game Misty.

Misty: You're not bad yourself May.

May: What time is it?

Misty: It's time to go to bed.

As Misty and May went to sleep the Pokemon Center was quiet.

In room 14 6:00 A.M.

Ash (Waking up) Good morning guys.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi

Ash: Good morning to you too Pikachu.

Brock: What a lovely morning.

Max: I wonder if Misty and May are awake yet.

Brock: Lets get dressed first, and then we could check on the girls.

In room 15

Misty: Good morning Azurill.

May: Good morning Misty.

Misty: Did you sleep well?

May: Yeah.

Misty: Me too.

When the group got dressed they left their rooms, and went to the dining area to eat there breakfast.

Brock: So, what should we have for breakfast?

Ash: Waffles would be a good idea.

Misty: I agree.

Max: Me too.

May: Me three.

Pikachu: Pikachu

Azurill: Azurill.

At the table

Ash: Where were you going, when you ran away from us Misty?

Misty: I was going back to Cerulean City.

Brock: How far did you go?

Misty: I wasn't far away from you.

May: Then what happen?

Misty: When I entered this city, I found a place to eat breakfast.

Max: Oh. By the way there was Pokemon Center near the place we were.

Brock: That's where we were to have breakfast before we started searching for you.

May: Did you eat breakfast at the same restaurant we went to last night with Drew?

Misty: Yeah. After I left the restaurant I was going to the Gym, so my Azurill can meet Sabrina.

Ash: So, what happen there?

Misty: Before I got there, I heard the Tool Gang's voices.

Brock: What were they saying?

Misty: I couldn't figure out what they were saying. But it did sound like a robbery plan.

Max: That was obvious.

Misty: When I heard them I decide to check it out.

May: You were spying on them Misty?

Misty: After I heard the plan, I ran off to tell Officer Jenny. Then I was discovered by Joey Condor.

Ash: So, that's why that kidnapped you!

Misty: Yeah!

When they finished their breakfast May spoke up.

May: Misty can I speak to you alone for a moment?

Misty: Sure.

May: We'll be right back.

Misty: Pikachu, can you look after my Azurill for me?

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Thanks.

Misty and May left the table went in the Ladies Bathroom

In the Ladies Bathroom

Misty: What is this all about May?

May: I have a plan that will make you be alone with Ash.

Misty: What is the plan?

May: When Brock leaves our camping spot to get firewood, Max and I will go with him.

Misty: What about Pikachu?

May: Pikachu will go too.

Misty: That's a great plan.

May: It will happen tonight.

Misty: Let's go back to meet the guys.

May: OK

Misty and May went back to the table and finished their breakfast.

Ash: What did May talked to you about Misty?

Misty: Just some girl stuff Ash.

When they got up from the table Misty's old friend Sakura spotted them.

Sakura: Misty your back!

Misty: (Looking the other direction) Sakura!

Brock: Hey there!

Ash: Is good to see you again!

May: Who is this Ash?

Sakura: I'm Sakura and this is my Espeon.

Espeon: Espeon.

Misty: We met in Johto.

May: Hi I am May.

Max: And I am her brother Max.

Ash: I met those two while traveling in Hoenn.

Sakura: It's nice to meet you.

Brock: So, what brings you here?

Sakura: I just beat Sabrina for the Marsh badge.

Sakura opened her badge case to show the badges to the group.

Max: Wow! Five badges.

Just then Ash saw the Cascade badge.

Ash: Hey Misty! Did she battle you for the Cascade badge?

Misty: Yeah. It happened at home before my sisters came back.

Sakura: I used my Espeon against her Corsola.

Misty: She came to the Gym to battle, but Tracy came in first.

Max: You mean the guy May and I met at Professor Oak's Lab?

Brock: That's the one.

Ash: Why did he come over?

Misty: Well he wanted to deliver some Pokemon food.

Sakura: After the battle I went with Tracy to meet Professor Oak.

Misty: Sakura, I want you to meet my Azurill.

Sakura: Wow! It's sooooo cute.

Azurill: (With a happy face) Azurill!

When Ash looked at the badges he started to change the subject?

Ash: Uh Sakura there something I need to tell you.

Sakura: What's that Ash?

Misty was getting nerves when Ash said that to Sakura

Ash: There is a little error in your badge case.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Misty sighed in relief.

Ash: (Pointing at three badges) The Zephyr, Hive, and Storm badges are Johto league badges. Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Sakura: What's your point Ash?

Misty: The Cascade and Marsh badges are the badges a trainer needs to win, so the trainer can enter the Indigo league.

Brock: You can't enter the Johto league with the Cascade and Marsh badge.

Sakura: Gosh. I didn't know that.

May: I hate to say it, but you do now.

Max: By the way, what did you mean when you said that Misty is back?

Sakura: I saw Misty kidnapped by the Tool Gang.

Misty: You did?

Azurill: Azurill?

Sakura: That right. I was the one who called the police.

Ash: Why didn't you accept to rescue her?

Sakura: They might have guns, and they would use them to shoot me and Espeon.

Misty: They didn't Sakura.

Sakura: I thought they did.

Misty: They had tools that are used the build and repair things.

Sakura: Well I better go now. It was nice to see you.

Brock: You too.

Sakura: Oh. And good luck in the contest at Sliver Town May!

May: Thanks Sakura.

After Sakura left the Pokemon Center, Ash and Co. when in their rooms to gather their stuff.

Ash: So where should we go now?

Misty: I'm not sure.

Brock: Anybody have any ideas?

May: Let's go to Sliver Town. I don't wanna be late for the contest!

Max: I agree.

Misty: Who ever wants us to go to Sliver Town, raise your hand!

All five raised their hands in agreement.

Brock: Then it's settled, Sliver Town it is.

May: All right!

Ash: OK then let's go!

Misty, May, Max and Brock: Right!

Ash and Co. left the Pokemon Center to go to Sliver Town. Everything was going well, until they entered a forest.

Misty: Oh no not in the forest.

May: Why Misty?

Misty: A forest is the best place for bug Pokemon.

Max: You mean you still afraid of bug Pokemon?

Misty: (In a sad tone) yes.

Ash: Don't worry Misty; we'll protect you, until we get to Sliver Town.

Misty: I hope that we don't get lost.

Brock: We got lost in forests a lot of times.

May: Hey I think I see light ahead!

Ash: Let's check it out!

Pikachu: Pika!

Azurill: Azurill!

They ran through the forest, until they found themselves in a clearing.

Ash: This looks like nice place to set up camp.

Misty: So let's camp here.

Brock: What do you think May?

May: Why not.

Max: OK

As they finished setting up camp, they sat down to rest.

Brock: I almost forgot. I have some sandwiches for all of us to have for lunch.

Ash: That's great Brock!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: It sure is.

Azurill: Azurill.

After the group ate their sandwiches Brock looked at the map.

Brock: Take a look at this.

Ash: What is it Brock?

Brock: Do you see a picture of a clearing right here?

Everyone else looked at the picture that Brock was pointing at on the map.

Misty: I see it.

Brock: That's where we are. So if we turn right and keeping going straight, we'll be in Sliver Town in a day.

Max: You're right Brock!

Misty: Hey May. If we stay here for a week you can train your Pokemon for a while and you can enter the contest in time.

May: Yeah! Thanks Misty.

Sunset

Brock: I'm going to need firewood to cook dinner.

Misty looks at her Azurill.

Misty: My Azurill is already asleep.

Max: It will be fine Misty.

Brock: I'll go get some firewood now.

May: Max and I will help you.

Brock: Really? Thanks.

Max: But May!

May: He needs our help Max.

Max: You're right.

May: Ash we will need Pikachu's help too.

Ash: Huh?

Pikachu: Pika?

Misty: Just in case, a Pokemon appears and attacks them.

Ash: OK.

May: (Thinking) my plan is working so far.

Brock, May, Max and Pikachu went to get some firewood, leaving Ash and Misty alone.

Ash: Don't take too long!

Brock: We won't!

When Brock and the other were out of sight Ash and Misty laid down on the grass.

Misty: Is it nice being here alone Ash?

Ash: Yeah. It's so peaceful and quiet.

Misty: And so romantic.

Ash: It is kind of lonely, without Brock and the others.

Misty: I know Ash.

Ash: But I like it that way. Don't you Misty?

Misty: Yeah.

Ash saw Misty looking sad.

Ash: What's wrong Misty?

Misty: (Thinking) this is it. I better tell him now.

Ash: Misty?

Misty: Ash there's something I need to tell you.

Ash: Go ahead.

Misty: Well. Since we first met I kelp saying bad things about you and I also told you that I will keep follow you until you give me a new bike. But you let me wait for a long time. While I was waiting, we became good friends, saw more Pokemon, meet new friends, go to new places, learned a lot more about Pokemon, saved towns, help people solve their problems, help Pokemon know that most human are friendly to them, had a lot of fun and battle Team Rocket. I never thought we would do all that, but we did.

Ash: You're right Misty. I believe that if I gave you a new bike, you would've never caught a Horsea, Psyduck, Togepi, Poliwag and Corsola. And if it wasn't for me and Brock you would've never won your own Pokemon doll collection.

Misty: I like to thank you and Brock for that.

Ash: By the way, I learned a lot from you.

Misty: Although I said YOU OWE A BIKE a couple of times, I yelled at you, and arguing, I never hated you.

Ash: Really?

Misty: Yea. Getting a new bike wasn't the real reason why I followed you all around Kanto, The Orange Islands and Johto. The bike was just a lame excuse.

Ash: Misty, I'm glad that you traveled with me, because you were cheering for me to win. You tried your best to cheer me up when I feel sad or upset. You also helped my Kingler defeat a Cloyster in the Pokemon league. You made us and Team Rocket form a trance, to escape the sunken ship that we were in. And it was you that saved my life, after I fell off Lugia's back. The truth is you were always there for me.

Misty: You know that you would've died, if I didn't catch you with my fishing rod.

Ash: Yeah. And if it wasn't for me dropping my King's Rock, your Poliwhirl would not evolve into Politoad.

Misty: I was glad it did. By the way, while I was at home I kept thinking about you and all the things we been through.

Ash: Since we been through so many things we became best friends.

Misty: Yeah.

Misty giggled.

Ash: So, why did you traveled with me?

Misty: (Thinking) OK it's now or never.

Misty's eyes started form tears.

Misty: Because Ash I-I-I love you!

Ash was shocked when he the words he wanted to hear for all this time.

Ash: Misty I--.

Before Ash could finished his sentence he saw tears in Misty's eyes.

Ash: (Smiling) Misty I love you too.

After hearing those words Misty became happy.

Misty: Oh Ash!

Ash: Misty.

Misty: (Hugging Ash while having tears of happiness in her eyes) during everything we been through together I never knew you felt the same way about me like I do about you. Now I do.

Ash: I loved you when I saw you for the first time Misty.

Misty: So did I.

Misty and Ash kissed and didn't let go until they heard Brock's voice.

Brock: Well it's about time.

Ash and Misty turned and saw Brock, May, Max and Pikachu staring at them with firewood in their hands.

Misty: Yikes!

Ash: Did you see us ki--.

Ash was interrupted by Brock.

Brock: We did.

May: (Thinking) my plan worked.

Max: It didn't take us long to gather all this wood.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Hi Pikachu.

Brock: Let's put the firewood down, so we can build a campfire.

After they drop the firewood at the center of their campsite, May took a Pokeball from her belt.

May: Combusken come on out!

Combusken: Combusken!

May: Combusken use flamethrower to build a campfire.

After the campfire was built, May returned her Combusken and Brock started cooking dinner.

May: So, your finally told Ash that you love him.

Misty: Yeah.

Ash: Do you think Drew was going to say that to you May?

May: I'm not sure.

Max: I believe he would've said that he loves you, if it wasn't for that phone call.

Brock: Dinner is almost ready!

Ash: OK!

May: How did they kidnap you Misty?

Misty: When I found myself face to face with Joey Condor he grabbed me.

Max: Why didn't you try to escape?

Misty: I did try. But I couldn't, because he is a strong man.

Ash: What happen then?

Misty: He carried me to Rex and dropped me.

May: Then what happen?

Misty: When we got in the car, Joey was holding me down.

Brock: Time to eat!

Ash, Misty, May and Max: We're coming!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

As they started to have dinner, Misty had an idea.

Misty: Since we are sitting in a circle. Why don't we sleep like this tonight?

Ash: That's a great idea Misty!

May: Let's get our sleeping bags out.

Brock: We will, after we finish our dinner.

An hour later

Ash: Well it's time to turn in for the night.

Before anyone got in their sleeping bags, they heard a ringing sound near May.

Misty: Hey what that sound May?

Max: I'm sure it's coming from you May.

May: That's my poke gear.

Brock: I think we should have poke gear too.

Misty: I have one.

May: Hello?

The Caller: May. It's Drew.

May: Drew!

Drew: Sorry for interrupting.

May: You didn't interrupt anything.

Drew: I wanted to tell you what I wanted to earlier.

May: What is it?

Drew: May. The truth is I lo...

May quickly cut Drew off.

May: If you're going to say that you love me, I want you to know something.

Drew: What's that May?

May: I love you too.

Drew: Really?

May: I don't know I feel in love with you. But I did.

Drew: And I glad that a beautiful girl like you will be happy with me.

May: Thanks.

Drew: Well I better go now.

May: OK Bye.

May hangs up.

Misty: Now we can go to sleep now.

They all went to sleep.

Narr.: Now that the secrets of love is finally revealed our heroes gets good night sleep, so they wake up in the morning to go to Sliver Town.

The End

-  
At last I'm done. Please let me know if you like it or not. Just e-mail me at cpt_. I will read your comments of my story. Oh and by the way, Misty's story about her and the Gyarados is on the episode Cerulean Blue from the Pokemon Chronicles. 


End file.
